pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Bonnie (anime)
Bonnie is the little sister of Clemont in the anime and is one of Ash's traveling companions in Kalos during the XY series. Appearance She is a small and slender young girl with shiny golden-blonde hair tied in a side ponytail with an orange band, and sky blue eyes. She wears a brown short-sleeved top with a soft black bow on the neckline, knee-length black compression shorts covered by a puffy white skirt resembling a cloud, some pink colored Mary-Jane shoes on her feet and a yellow shoulder bag. After meeting Squishy, Bonnie's bag has been sewn with an extra slot to hold Squishy, a Zygarde Core, in it. Personality Bonnie has a great love for Pokémon. Despite her not being old enough to train Pokémon, Bonnie has strong ambitions and goals of being a trainer. Sometimes, Bonnie would forget things, shown when she forget that she's not old enough to be a trainer or that she is the younger sibling. Bonnie enjoys caring for Pokémon and is very protective of those under her care. She is curious and enthusiastic when encountering new Pokémon as well. Skills Bonnie is good at taking care of Pokémon, despite not being old enough to have one yet. She can also sing, as shown when she made a song for her friend Squishy, Zygarde, and has some fishing skills, shown at the Pokémon summer camp she, her brother and friends went to. Bonnie gained the ability to sense Squishy's, Zygarde, whereabouts, the danger it's going to be in, and its feelings, along with feeling it's pain. She can detect its presence when it's nearby due to spending so much time with it. Relationships Meyer Bonnie does cares a lot for her father and is always happy to see him. Meyer was very happy that Bonnie was going with her brother Clemont and her friends on a journey because he knew it would help her become an amazing Trainer someday. Clemont Being sister and brother, Bonnie and Clemont both care for each other a lot but they have their fights from time to time. Sometimes, Bonnie tends to forget that she is the younger sibling and becomes very protective of Clemont. As a result, Bonnie would often look for a beautiful girl to be her brother's wife, much to his chagrin. Bonnie does get very annoyed with Clemont over-protectiveness and nagging. Despite this, Bonnie understands that her brother loves her very much and she returns these affections. When frightened or stressed, Bonnie will reach for her brother's hand or hides behind him showing the trust they have for one another. Ash Bonnie and Ash are very good friends as they like to do a lot of fun activities that involve playing with Pokémon due to both of them sharing a common love for them. However, Bonnie sees that Ash can be very dense due to not seeing that their friend, Serena, has a crush on him. Also, Bonnie does get annoyed with Ash's habits sometimes. Despite this, Bonnie supports Ash in his battles, minus the battles he has with her brother, or when he helps out Pokémon. They part ways when their journey together concluded. Dedenne Bonnie and Dedenne are very close with each other. Although he is not hers yet, Bonnie would often use Dedenne to defend herself or others. Bonnie is very protective of Dedenne and cares very deeply about him. Also, Bonnie likes when Dedenne sleeps in her bag and enjoys watching him sleep. When they were going their separate ways from Ash and Serena, Bonnie formally asks Dedenne, who didn't want to say goodbye to their friends, to be her partner when she becomes a Trainer which he accepted as he wants to be hers as well. Serena Bonnie has a sisterly relationship with Serena as they are the only girls in the group and thus share similar interests. Also, Serena is one of Bonnie's best friends. Bonnie would even help Serena for a lot of things, shown when she helped her made Poké Puffs for a Pokévision video for an activity for the Pokémon summer camp they were attending. Sometimes, Bonnie would ask Serena for fashion-related favors. Whenever Clemont wasn't around or needed, Bonnie would go to Serena for comfort or hide behind her. Bonnie and Serena part ways when she decided to stay in Kalos while the latter continue her own journey to make her dream a reality. Squishy Instantly, Bonnie deemed Squishy, Zygarde, to be cute and wanted to care of it right away. When Squishy was in trouble during the time when they first meet by Team Flare, Bonnie sensed that her friend needed her help and saved it from falling when it was out of danger. Over time, Bonnie became best friends with Squishy and she became its. Like she would for Dedenne, Bonnie would do anything to protect Squishy and promised that she will not let anything happen to it no matter what. In addition, Bonnie enjoys having Squishy in her bag and likes watching it sleep. Bonnie even made a song for Squishy as she would sing that song to help it sleep or whenever it was feeling down and the song even helped it break free from Team Flare's control. Also, Bonnie's bond with Squishy goes deep to the point of sensing what it was feeling or where it was going and its pain. When they went their separates ways, Bonnie promised Squishy that when she became a Trainer they would travel together again. Biography Bonnie is Clemont's little sister. She travels with him and supports him and Ash in his battles. During the Team Flare incident, Bonnie went with her brother and Serena to Prism Tower to find Squishy when she sensed it going there. While running to Prism Tower, Bonnie sensed Squishy again when it fell from Prism Tower and even felt its pain. Bonnie then saw Squishy transform and now knows it's true identity is Zygarde. Later, Bonnie secretly wonder off on her own to watch the battle between Squishy and Z2. After Squishy was subdued, Bonnie sensed the pain from Squishy when it got put under Team Flare's control. To get her friend back, Bonnie sung the song she made to Squishy. Miraculously the song worked, Bonnie became happy that Squishy was freed from Team Flare's control and hugged it. She and Clemont stayed in Kalos while Ash and Serena departed. Pokémon Taking care of Befriended Temporary Achievements *Pokémon Summer Camp: Winner (along with Clemont, Ash, and Serena) Other achievements *Honor of Kalos medal Voice actresses *'Japanese:' Mariya Ise (XY001-XY085, XY100-present), Mika Kanai (XY086-XY099) *'English:' Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld *'Finnish:' Henni-Liisa Stam *'Greek:' Stella Bonatsou *'Korean:' Jo Gyung-i *'Brazilian Portuguese:' Jussara Marques (XY), Luiza Cesar (XYZ-present) *Latin Spanish: Jocelyn Robles *'Iberian Spanish:' Blanca Hualde *'Dutch: ' Manou Cardoso *'German: ' Shandra Schadt *'Hindi:' Nilufer Middey Khan Trivia *Bonnie is very similar to Max from the Advanced Gen. Series, as she is a younger sibling. Like Max, Bonnie shares the following: ** She does her best to help out her older sibling Clemont, like Max does with May. **She is not old enough to be a Pokémon trainer, like Max, who is also too young to train Pokémon. **She is involved in a running gag of trying to get Clemont to marry a woman, just like Max who has the running gag of pulling Brock away from girls. ** She is related to a Gym Leader, that being Clemont, like Max is to Norman, the Gym Leader of the Petalburg City Gym. ***Coincidentally, both are related to the fifth Gym Leaders of their respected region. * Unlike Max, she is the first younger sibling traveling with Ash that is based off a game counterpart. Also, she has a Pokémon, despite not being of age to have one yet. **Also, she is a younger girl with an older brother, whereas, in the Advanced Genenration series, the genders were reversed, with Max being a younger boy with an older sister. *She is also similar to Brock, as she'll often propose to a beautiful girl to be her brother's wife, but ends up being pulled away by Clemont with his Aipom Arm. However, Brock will almost always flirt with an older girl, usually a Nurse Joy or an Officer Jenny, while Bonnie will go after any beautiful girl, either a little younger than, as old as, or older than Clemont, (yet only the latter one has happened so far) and so far, none of them were Joy or Jenny. *Bonnie is similar to Ash in someways. Intrestingly, both Ash and Bonnie do very similar actions in their adventures. **Both characters have and Electric-type mouse Pokémon (Bonnie: Dedenne, Ash: Pikachu. *She is Ash's first female companion that is not an actual Pokémon Trainer. **She is also Ash's first female companion to be younger than the age of 10. *In the games, she appears as the MC of her brother's Gym. Gallery Clemont and Bonnie saw Ash and Pikachu falling XY001 10.png Bonnie gets shocked by Pikachu after hugging him too tight Bonnie's_Mouthwatering.jpg Bonnie feeling hungry after Serena tells the gang that Lumiose City has fine tasting pastries Serena and bonnie cm christmas special.png Serena and Bonnie dressed in a Christmas CM special Clemont with Serena and Bonnie.jpg Bonnie and Serena admiring Clemont's cooking Bonnie Serena Clemont hypnotized.jpg Bonnie, along with Serena and Clemont, being hypnotized by an evil, rogue Malamar (anime) Malamar Ash's Friends Free.png Bonnie along with Clemont and Serena, is freed from Malamar's control XY008 7.png Bonnie and Serena thinking about Fennekin's furdo Serena Bonnie Play Charades.jpg Serena and Bonnie playing charades XY009 22.png Bonnie and Serena sleeping together Title Card XY Bonnie.png XY title card focusing on Bonnie Bonnie swimsuit.png Bonnie in her Slowbro swimwear with Dedenne Bonnie_feeds_Flabébé.jpg Bonnie feeds Flabébé with Serena's nectar Bonnie and Diancie outfits.png Bonnie wearing outfits with Diancie Bonnie and Diancie outfits 2.png Followed by the next outfits Bonnie and Diancie outfits 3.png And the next one Serena, Bonnie and Diancie outfits.png And the next one Serena, Bonnie and Diancie outfits 2.png Serena, Bonnie and Diancie outfits 3.png Serena, Bonnie and Diancie outfits 4.png Serena, Bonnie and Diancie outfits 5.png Serena, Bonnie and Diancie outfits 6.png Serena, Bonnie and Diancie outfits 7.png Diancie-and-the-Cocoon-of-Destruction-3.jpg Bonnie getting dessert at a café Serena Furisode.jpeg Bonnie wearing a fashion outfit XY083 17.png Bonnie in her Delibird snowsuit Bonnie in XY.png Bonnie and Dedenne Clemont, Meyer, Bonnie, and Ampharos.jpg Bonnie with Clemont, her father, Meyer and Meyer's Ampharos Bonnie and Squishy.jpg Bonnie in the sun with Squishy Bonnie thinks Ash is dense.jpg Bonnie thinks Ash is so dense. Ash's traveling companions M20.png Bonnie in M20}} Bonnie's Bridal Applicants Viola (anime) Viola XY008 2.png Jessica Again.png Lena Again 2.png Receptionist Really Bonnie.png Gina Bonnie V.png Diantha Oh Good Grief Bonnie.jpg Éclairisse XY053 2.png 3 girls XY057 4.png Bellossom's Trainer XY064 14.png Aria (Kalos) Aria disguised XY073 9.png Valerie (anime) Valerie Bonnie Proposing To Astrid.jpg Astrid Bonnie Proposing to Lilia.JPG Lilia Return of an old gag.png Being pulled away by Clemont }} See also Bonnie (Adventures) Category:Main characters Category:Ash's Companions Category:Protagonists Category:Pokémon movie characters